


Collapse

by Dellessa



Series: Mayhem and Magic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Magic, Outer Space, Science, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Collapse  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity/Crossover (Harry Potter)  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Xeno  
> Prompt(s): Prompt #4. Investigating a black hole for tf_speedwriting.  
> Characters: Luna Lovegood, Hound, Perceptor  
> Summary: This is cracky. :3 Magic is just a word for things that are not scientifically understood.  
> Words: 529

Luna looked out the porthole. The star-scape beyond was vast. Vastly, vast in Luna’s view of things.”Why are we here again?”

“Perceptor wanted to investigate a few things in this region, and I thought you might enjoy it.” Hound said matter-of-factly. “I thought you would find it interesting.” He elaborated, thinking that the opposite was patently true.

Luna did not look convinced. Far from it. In her estimation so far their foray into space had been...boring. They had located the black hole easily enough. Perceptor said it had once been an exploded spacebridge. Imploded would be more accurate Perceptor had explained.

“They are located by the x-rays they emit.” Perceptor said to her.

“Mmmm...that is interesting, Percy.” Luna said in that drifting manner of hers. She tried her best to be patient and just listen to him, but it made her eyes glaze over after a while.

“We are just measuring it’s growth, which seems to be minimal, thankfully.”

Luna nodded, and wondered if she was going to have to break out the tooth-picks to hold her eyes open. Hound looked equally thrilled she noted. It served him right, she thought, for dragging her up there.

She eyed them both. Perceptor had told her in no uncertain terms that she couldn’t perform many magic. They just didn’t know how the delicate equipment would react. They didn’t know how the ship would react, and Luna had little desire to end up in the vacuum outside the spaceship walls.

Luna sighed. It was all just as well. Space looked cold. It wasn’t a place she wanted to end up. Certainly not free floating. She was fond of breathing and warmth.

“Don’t look so glum,” Hound chided.

She glanced at him, doing her best to convey just how miserable she was.

Hound only chuckled softly. She was clearly tired. He could always tell. She became as cranky as a sparkling overdue for recharge. Hound found it---like everything else about her---endearing. “If you need to recharge, then recharge.” He finally.

“Might as well.” She agreed, “We are going to be here for days.” She wasn’t looking forward to it. Black holes were dull. Not an interesting thing to see. Not by far. “I might as well.” It wasn’t like there was anything else do do. She didn’t have a head for the equations Perceptor was working through. She was also not one to sit about twiddling her thumbs. So instead she grabbed a blanket and curled up on Hound’s lap, and listened to them chatter about measurements and x-rays. She was fast asleep within minutes.

OoOoOo

Luna had woken some hours ago, and did her best to entertain herself. She tried reading. She bothered Perceptor until he finally sent her away. Finally she took out her wand, more curious than anything as to what would happen.

“Accio!” She swished her wand pointing it at the book. Nothing happened.

“Expecto Patronum!”

“Orchideous!”

“Flagrate”

“Reducio!”

“Nox!”

Nothing worked. She glared at her wand, and then stomped into the lab. “Percy! Your black hole broke me.”

Perceptor looked up, “Pardon?”

“I can’t do magic!”

“Fascinating.”

She glared, a distinctly un-Luna-like look. “Fix it.”


End file.
